onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mugiwara Theatre - Jingi-nai Time
Jinginai Time (仁義ないTIME, No Respect Time) is the 5th omake and was originally published in The 5th Log: "Chopper" on February 28, 2006. The omake was shown in the anime as the fourth omake, airing alongside with Episode 282. Story It begins with a row of Moai (モアイ) statues (the statues on Easter Island) complaining about their boredom. It then continues on with the real story. Don Luffione (ドン・ルフィオーネ, Don Rufiōne), Don Zoroscia (ドン・ゾロシア, Don Zoroshia), and Don Sanjino (ドン・サンジーノ, Don Sanjīno) are the leaders of three separate gangs, each named after its leader. The three argue about who is going to be the leader of their island, and Zoroscia ends up declaring war (despite the fact that the other two were the ones who were arguing). Luffione sends in Usotuya (ウソトゥーヤ, Usotūya), who goes to kill Zoroscia and is killed in the process. Sanjino then sends in Choparini (チョパリーニ, Choparīni), who goes to kill Luffion and is killed in the process. Zoroscia then sends in Namimore (ナミモーレ, Namimōre), who kills Sanjino (who "went to heaven"). She then goes off in search of money, and finds huge amounts, causing her to die of happiness. Zoroscia then sends in Robita (ロビータ, Robīta) to kill Luffione, but she refuses and shoots Zoroscia instead. However, it ends up that he shot her as well, so both end up dying. Luffione, now the only one left standing, happily declares that this makes him the leader of the island, meaning he can eat as much meat as he likes; however, he quickly learns that it does not taste good at all when he's alone. He then cries about how lonely he is, and begs that, if it is a dream, he should be allowed to wake up. At this point, one of the Moai from the beginning wakes up, saying that it was just a dream. All the gangsters (including the dead ones) then ask who he is, and yell about it only being a dream. Cast Named * : Leader of the Luffione Family. Played by Luffy. * : Member of the Luffione Family. Played by Usopp. * : Leader of the Zorocia Family. Played by Zoro. * : Member of the Zorocia Family. Played by Nami. * : Member of the Zorocia Family. Played by Robin. * : Leader of the Sanjino Family. Played by Sanji. * : Member of the Sanjino Family. Played by Chopper. Trivia *The title and some of the contents of this omake are a direct, parodic reference to Kinji Fukasaku's famous series of yakuza films, Jingi naki tatakai (仁義なき戦い), also known as Battles Without Honor or Humanity or collectively as The Yakuza Papers. *In addition, the names of the opposing families seem to have been inspired by mafia families in Mario Puzo's novel The Godfather such as Corleone (Luffione, who also looks much like Crocodile), Santino (Sanjino) and Clericuzio (Zoroscia who also looks much like Smoker but with green hair). Site Navigation Category:Omake Category:Articles Without an Infobox